


HARRY

by Chrysanthemum_flower



Category: Harry styles johannah spurs
Genre: M/M, My first fic!!, also I don't do smut it will be hinted at but I won't go into detail sorry, hope u guys like, i am using the name rue in here cause I like the name., johannah Spurs is not a famous person I just made up a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum_flower/pseuds/Chrysanthemum_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rue and her dad johannah move to a knew place, Tennessee, where they get a knew house, new neighbors, and maybe a knew found love for johannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Descriptions:  
> -Harry styles: look him up on google  
> -Johannah Spurs: brown skinned black man with hazel eyes a little short with a bright gorgeous smile.  
> -Rue Spurs:looks like she did in hunger games but her hair is straight

We were driving down a dirt road with so many bumps I lost count. The radio had on "you're so beautiful" by Jussie Smollett. My dad was singing as loud as he could out of the car window. 

Five hours and seventeen minutes. We had been driving for that long and I hadn't seen a house in an hour.  
"Dad, where are the houses?" I asked.  
He turned to me and smiled, "there aren't many houses where we're going."

You see, my dad and I have been through a lot which explains why we're moving.

-flashback 

"Rue go down the hall and close your door!"  
"But da-"  
"NOW!!"  
I ran into my room and closed the door. I heard multiple screams and noises. After about five minutes I peeked out. My dad was against the wall blocking his face while Dave, my dad's abusive husband,(I refused to call him my father. He never acted like one so why would I) threw punch after punch. I couldn't take it anymore I closed the door and prayed. I prayed that we would get away from him, I prayed that my dad would be okay, and lastly, I prayed that my dad would find someone. Someone who would take care of him and love him like a husband should. Someone who I could actually call my father.

-flashback over

I wiped my eyes from a few shed tears. I always teared up when I thought about it. Not having a real father. Johannah was of course my dad, but I thought of him as more of a mother. He was sweet and delicate and innocent, he even got me through my period times. I just hope this new home will be fresh start.


	2. getting comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry will be talked about but not seen just yet.

I could start to see houses from where we were driving. And these weren't small these were huge!! They looked like ranch houses but each of them looked nice none of the less. I could also see that each house was two story. Wow. The dirt road we were driving on continued as far as the eye could see, but there were two houses on both sides of it. The two on the left were burgundy, while the two on the right were an ugly green color. We passed by the first burgundy colored house and parked in the second ones driveway. A white Pickett fence was around the front perimeter of the house . I could see the backyard, which wasn't really a back yard, just a very large open space. 

"Well space won't be a problem. We've got lots of it." My dad said getting out of the car.

"Yeah and parties won't be a prob either, I haven't seen a single teenager in a while." I said stepping out as well. 

"Great! the less the merrier right." My dad said as he opened the fence doors and walked up to front door of the house.

"It's the more the merrier dad." I said laughing to myself and closing my door. He laughed and walked inside. I walked in behind him and closed the door behind me. 

The house had wooden floors all around and wooden stairs as well. My dad must have spent a fortune on furniture cause it all looked like stuff that would belong in a rich person's house but comfy. 

"I think I'm gonna like here. " my dad said.

"Don't quote Annie dad." I said trying to hide my smile. 

My dad placed a hand over his heart like he was hurt and said. "You're so mean to me!!" He ran upstairs dramatically. 

"I think I'm gonna like it heeeeeerrrree!!" I sang. 

"Oh I know honey." He said peeking his head from the top of the stairs and went back around the corner. "I'm gonna take a shower, call me if you need anything."

I looked around one more time and proceeded upstairs. My dad had already moved all of our clothes here about a week ago, so thankfully I wasn't stuck lugging a huge suitcase up the stairs. 

I ended up choosing a room with sky blue walls a walk-in closet and a personal bathroom. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	3. Meeting Harry

I had fallen asleep at around eleven thirty and was sleeping soundly. But I was awakened by a car engine. I got outta bed and looked out the window towards the dirt road. I saw a black Range Rover pull into the first burgundy houses driveway. I looked at the clock. 

"Who the hell comes home at 3 in the morning." I whispered to myself. 

The car door opened and a tall man stepped out. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with a gray beanie and tight black skinny jeans. He had a large black bag on his shoulder and looked dirty. I was about to go back to my bed when the man suddenly looked up at my window. He and I just stared at each for what seemed like minutes but was only ten seconds. He threw his black bag on the front porch and started walking over to our fence. I immediately panicked and ran to my dad's room. He was asleep which is what a normal person would be doing right now. I jumped on his bed and shook him until his eyes opened. 

"Rue you should be asleep." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Dad there's someone coming to the door. " i said with my eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?" He said sitting up. As if on cue the doorbell rang. I screeched and got under the covers with my dad. He got up and went downstairs. I followed after him. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen as I passed it just for protection. My dad looked through the peephole. He turned around.

"Who is that?" He asked

"I don't know! I heard his car and looked out the window he saw me looking and started walking over." I said in a hurry.

There was another hard knock at the door. My dad finally opened it. I got behind my dad and we looked up at the man. I couldn't see his face because it was dark outside and we didn't have our porch light on. 

"Hello." The man said.

"Hi" my dad said back. 

Before he could say another word I darted my hand over to the light switch and flipped it. Making the entire porch eluminate with light. We could see his face now. He had green eyes and long brown curly hair even though it was under a beanie. He had the reddest lips I had ever seen in my life and a big smile on his face.

"I'm Harry, you must be the new neighbors." He said and reached his hand out for a shake. My dad shook his hand for half a second and let go. This Harry guy looked like he was in a trance while looking at my dad. I mean I not gonna lie my dad was a looker. His light hazel eyes contrasted with his brown skin. He was gorgeous. And he had an amazing smile that could make just about anyone fall for him. But just cause my dad may go easy on you doesn't mean I will.

"Did you need something." I asked breaking him out the spell. He blinked a couple times as if he briefly forgot I was there.

"I just wanted to say welcome and introduce myself. You are....." He asked looking at my dad.

My dad smiled and said "I'm johannah nice to meet you Harry." Harry nodded his head slowly and looked so amazed. He was probably thinking how could someone be so gorgeous. 

"And I'm rue." I said 

"Hi rue. Was that you I saw in the window?" He asked turning to me. 

"Yes."

"Oh."

"You really scared her, she thought you were gonna hurt us." My dad said laughing a little.

"How do you know I'm not?" Harry said his voice getting deeper. We stared a him for a while and I gripped the knife behind my back a little tighter. He began to chuckle. "I'm totally joking." 

He laughed some more and my dad and I just stared at him. 

"Alright well goodnight." My dad said closing the door. Harry put his hand on the door to stop it .

"WAIT!" He half yelled. " I'm sorry for being creepy, I was gonna come greet you earlier today but you weren't here yet and I had to go to work. So I thought I'd just do it tomorrow. But I was coming home and saw her in the window and thought well now is as good a time as any." 

"It's the middle of the night." I said with a 'really' face on full display.

"So you work through the night?" My dad said not listening to my smart remarks.

"Yeah i work at a plantation about an hour from here. I go to work at about six at night so I'm there by seven then I get off at two and am home by three in the morning." 

"Seven days a week." 

"No just Monday's through Thursday's. Friday through Sunday are off days."

"What about your wife. Bet she's worried about where you are." I said

"Actually I-"

" it's okay you don't have to explain to us." My dad said cutting in.

"No it's fine, and I don't have a wife. Not that I wanted one anyway." Harry mumbled.

"Why?" I asked

"Rue?!" My dad said looking at me with a frown on his face. 

"I just wanna know."  
"No."  
"But what if he wants to tell us?"  
"It's his business."  
"Oh come on."

"I don't like girls." Harry said looking at us both. 

"So your gay." I said ignoring my dad's displeased face.

"Yeah I guess, and I'm pretty proud of it too."

"Oh really so am I." My dad said.

"Really." Harry said looking up at my dad with hope in his eyes. I've seen that look before. All those dudes who just wanted my dad for sex and nothing serious. Even though my dad smiled every time he was rejected of a serious relationship, I knew deep down that he was hurt. And I refused to let it happen again.

"So it's getting late. We should all go to bed." I said grabbing my dad's wrist who was having an irrelevant conversation with Harry. He turned to me and nodded.

" yeah I think we learned quite a bit about each other tonight. " my dad said backing into the house. Harry nodded.

"Right and if you guys need anything, anything at all, just tell me. I am a really good handy man so I can fix things and make runs to town. I usually do it for the other neighbors. They're all elderly so I wouldn't expect many teens, Rue." He said smiling. 

"Okay thanks. Goodnight Harry." My dad said.

"Goodnight Johannah." And something about the way he said it made it seem like it was more than a friendly goodbye. More like seductive. And I'm sixteen so of course I would know. My dad turned out the light, closed the door and headed upstairs. I placed the knife back in the drawer and made my way back to my room. I got under the sheets feeling a lot better knowing that Harry wasn't a complete stranger who was gonna break in over night and chop us both to pieces. Just that really creepy neighbor I hope I don't see too often. And on that note I fell back in a nice slumber.


	4. Are you stalking us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue catches Harry watching them.

After that night I felt a little better knowing that Harry wasn't gonna bring harm to us. But that all changed when I woke up this morning. My dad was in the backyard laying in the grass with his sunshades on. Smiling at the sun. I smiled just looking at him and was about to walk into the kitchen for some breakfast when something caught my eye. It was a swaying curtain next to an open screen door. As I got a closer look I also saw a hand wrapped tightly around it as if to hide someone behind it. I began to walk closer but stopped when I heard my name.

"Rue? Watcha doin?" My dad asked.

I turned around to look at him and pointed at the door.

"I think there's someone-" I stopped my sentence because when I turned back around there was no swaying curtain or a hand and the door was now closed. 

"What were you saying dear?"  
"Oh! Nothing I thought I saw a squirrel." I said a little nervously.

"Well let's go eat some breakfast I'm starving." My dad said getting off of the ground and walking toward the house. I followed suit and thought I heard a camera snap. But that could've been my imagination.

Hey everyone I'm just gonna stop this story it's fun and I have some cool ideas for it but I just got another idea of another book I wanna start its gonna be called "sin of desires" check it out for me please!!! Tell your friends!! Xxxoooo


End file.
